¿ALGUIEN SECUESTRO A SAORI?
by Mary Martin
Summary: No hacen falta enemigos poderosos, los de bronce se complican la vida ellos solitos tratando de RESCATAR a Saori de unos enemigos medio raros.
1. Chapter 1

**¿ALGUIEN SECUESTRO A SAORI?**

**Por Mary Martín**

**CAPITULO 1**

La paz había regresado al mundo, las guerras por fin habían llegado a su fin, ahora el mundo estaba a salvo… sin embargo… los caballeros de bronce todavía tenían una muy pero muy difícil situación que resolver y ahora estaban enfrascados en una pelea mortal y sin tregua y es que tenían la difícil misión de conseguir algo súper valioso e importante… o sea… el control remoto…

– Ya no insistas más Shun, ya te dije que no vamos a ver Bob Esponja y es mi última palabra – le dijo Shiryu con cara de mamá regañona

– ¿Por qué? No seas malo

– Mira Shun – dijo Hyoga tratando de conservar la calma y no terminar congelando al pobre niño con la ejecución aurora o algo así – …ya tuvimos que soportar a los ositos cariñositos... ahora nos toca escoger a nosotros quieras o no y yo digo que veamos...

– ¡Discovery Chanel! – sugirió Shiryu – van a pasar un documental de 10 horas sobre la vida del puerco espín

– Qué interesante – respondieron los otros sarcásticamente, ellos seguían muy entretenidos peleándose por el valiosísimo control remoto cuando de repente llega de la nada un agitado caballero Pegaso que respiraba con dificultad para darles una terrible noticia...

– Amigos, tengo que darles una terrible noticia – los chicos lo voltean a ver intrigados

– ¡NO! – gritó Hyoga haciendo un drama de telenovela barata, súper aterrado y temiendo lo peor – …no me digas que cancelaron la novela de las 9…

– ¡HYOGA!... ni siquiera lo digas... eso sería horrible…

– Bueno ya, desembucha – lo apresuró Shiryu desesperado por el suspenso del momento

– Esto es muy difícil de decir pero... creo que...alguien secuestró a Saori

– ¿ALGUIEN SECUESTRÓ A SAORI?

– ¿Qué? ¿Otra vez? – preguntó Shiryu con cara de fastidio – ¡Maldición! Parece que tiene un letrero en la frente que dice "SECUÉSTRAME"

Los caballeros estaban desconcertados ¿Acaso era posible lo que acababan de escuchar? El solo imaginar que su _adorada_ Saori ya no estaría con ellos… les daba una inmensa felicidad…

– A mí me da igual, mejor que ni la devuelvan… es una explotadora, negrera, caprichosa, loca, histérica, mandona, coda, neuras… etc, etc, etc, solo nos trae problemas esa niña – pero siendo algo tan hermoso el hecho de que ella no estaba no podía ser cierto además que eso significaría que no les pagarían su quincena

– Por mí también que se la queden de recuerdo pero no podemos ignorar que la secuestraron y hoy menos que nunca muchachos… – dijo Shiryu sumamente apesadumbrado – recuerden que mañana es día de paga y si ella no aparece pues…

– ¡No! ¡Que horror! – dijo Hyoga – Tenemos que ayudarla, pero ¿Quién se la ha llevado?

– Tranquilos compañeros… – dijo Seiya tratando de clamar los ánimos – yo sé todo, les contaré lo que pasó... lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer…

– ¿No acabas de decir que fue esta mañana?

– Ups, si es cierto – todos lo voltean a ver con ganas de apalearlo

– Bueno, el caso es que entré a la alcoba del Patriarca donde ahora vive Saori. Eran las 8:00 a.m. y el lugar estaba envuelto en una extraña calma. Como no había guardias en la entrada, decidí entrar sin hacer ruido... empecé a llamarla varias veces pero no recibí respuesta, me acerque a la cama pero no había nadie, la busqué por todas partes y nada... hasta que salí al balcón y me encontré dos guardias inconscientes tirados en el suelo... los desperté y uno de ellos me dijo, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, que a Saori se la había llevado nada más y nada menos que... Kanon de Géminis

– ¿Eso fue lo que te dijeron? – preguntó todavía dudoso el caballero dragón, como que la historia de pegaso estaba medio rara… bueno él en sí era medio raro y loco… – ¿Estás seguro?

– Tan seguro como que hoy es martes

– Seiya, hoy es jueves – le dijo Shun

– Je, je... por eso digo que jueves…

– ¿Sabes a dónde la llevó?

Preguntó Shiryu pero Seiya iba a responder que no porque al muy inteligente no se le ocurrió preguntarle a los guardias, entonces nunca sabrían a donde se la llevó… pero de pronto alguien entró sorpresivamente para salvarle el pellejo…

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – dijo alguien entrando como Pedro por su casa

– ¿Saga? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Shiryu

– Bueno, es que yo andaba espiando a la vecina… digo… vigilando la cocina… pero entonces vi a Seiya pasar echo la mocha por mi casa y decidí seguirlo hasta acá… ¿Qué sucede?

– Lo que pasa es que...alguien secuestró a Saori… – respondió Shun

– ¿Qué? ¿Otra vez? ¡Rayos! Parece que tiene un letrero en la frente que dice "SECUÉSTRAME"

– Eso mismo le dijimos a Seiya, él está seguro de que fue Kanon – empezó a explicar Hyoga mientras seguía comiendo palomitas de a montón – pero no sabemos a donde se la pudo haber llevado ese loco psicopata…

– Con que sí. Escúchenme bien, si mi desquiciado hermano ha planeado todo esto lo más probable es que la haya llevado a... el terrorífico templo del muerto gimiente… – Ok, lo admito, no se me ocurrió un nombre más estúpido que ese

– ¿El terrorífico templo del muerto gimiente?

– Sí, el terrorífico templo del muerto gimiente. Es una isla a donde van a menudo los caballeros, realmente es misterioso el sitio y no se sabe mucho sobre él… pero se bien que mi hermano va a ese sitio a cada rato, puede servirle de escondite debido a que está un poco lejos es muy probable que esté ahí ahora y que haya llevado a Saori consigo…

– De seguro corre peligro ahí, le puede pasar algo malo… No lo permitiré – dijo de repente Seiya en pose de súper héroe chafa – ahora mismo voy a rescatarla, yo, el gran caballero de Pegaso la protegeré hasta la muerte. Ya voy a salvarte Saori – sale corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo... después de unos segundos regresa... – Errr... de pura casualidad ¿Alguien sabe donde está ese templo? – todos lo miran con ganas de patearlo

– Aquí tienes una serie de sencillas instrucciones para llegar ahí – Saga le da un papel que es mas bien como un mapa – espero que con esto no tengan problemas caballeros. Bien, es todo lo que puedo hacer para ayudarles el resto depende de ustedes y confío en que lo harán bien, bueno... ¿Alguna pregunta?...

–Sí ¿Por qué las salchichas vienen en paquetes de a 10 y las medias noches de a 8?

– ¡No seas menso, seiya! digo que si tienen alguna duda de nuestro plan, zopenco – grita iracundo mientras le da un coscorrón en la cabeza

– ¡Auch, qué carácter!

– Pero ¿Por qué nos ayudas, Saga?

Shun lo mira con desconfianza, estaba extrañado de su repentina generosidad siendo que una vez trató de matar a Athena y por si fuera poco los odiaba a muerte y que estaba medio loco el pobre

– ¿Quiero enmendar mi error con Athena? "Y con chance esto haga que me suba el sueldo je, je, je"

– ¿Nos acompañarás? – preguntó Shiryu esperando contar con su valiosa ayuda

– Ya he hecho mucho diciéndoles todo esto, comprendan que se trata de mi hermano después de todo (Pensando) Lo que no saben es que mientras ellos se pelean yo voy a gozar de lo lindo en el Spa sólo para caballeros je, je, je…

– Tenemos que apresurarnos a salvarla o si no... no nos pagará lo que nos debe de la pelea contra Hades…

– ¡NO!

– Ni modo chicos, lo que hay que hacer para ganarse la vida. Bueno, debo irme ya, tengo que seguir espiando… digo… vigilando por ahí... pero les deseo mucha suerte caballeros de la esperanza y recuerden siempre que... les encomendamos a Athena a ustedes…

– ¿Y tú que harás?

– ¿Yo, este... pues… estar rondando por el santuario por si algo pasa, es mi deber como caballero mantener el orden

– ¿Ah sí¿Y dónde estabas tú cuando secuestraron a Saori?

– Ejem... este no es momento de hacer preguntas tontas mocosos. Vayan a rescatar a la odiosa... digo... a su Diosa ¡AHORA!

Luego se fue por la ventana a la casa de la vecina con unos binoculares, y mientras tanto nuestros héroes se resignaron a tener que ir a buscar a Saori… otra vez… por lo tanto alistaron y prepararon todo para la pelea, no sabían que nuevos desafíos les esperaban. Pero como caballeros siempre estaban listos para todo… pero lo malo es que después de la batalla contra Hades, sus armaduras quedaron hechas añicos y no iban a poder contar con ellas en esta ocasión.

– Lo malo es que después de la batalla contra Hades, nuestras armaduras quedaron hechas añicos y no vamos a poder contar con ellas en esta ocasión – comentó Hyoga

A pesar de eso nuestros amigos no se acobardaron y siguieron a delante. Por su sueldo harían lo que fuera… incluso tener que rescatar a Saori… ni modo, lo que hay que hacer para ganarse la vida. Por su parte, Seiya fue a llamar a unos refuerzos pues esta prometía ser una batalla muy difícil

– Listo, ya fui a llamar a nuestros refuerzos pues esta promete ser una batalla muy difícil

– ¿Y quienes son?

– Lo sabrán a su debido tiempo. Mandé a los primeros que me encontré pero, para no levantar sospechas, ellos van a ir por su lado. Es decir que nos encontraremos allá y entonces formaremos un gran equipo que nadie podrá derrotar…

– Bueno – dijo Shiryu – lo importante es que alguien secuestró a Saori y debemos llegar al terrorífico templo del muerto gimiente ¡Vamos!

– Hai

Ni lerdos ni perezosos, nuestros héroes salieron presurosos en busca del terrorífico templo del muerto gimiente donde según Saga podría estar Saori a manos del loco de Kanon… pero tenían un pequeño problemita porque las instrucciones de Saga no eran muy precisas que digamos…

– ¿Y ahora que? ¿Cómo se supone que llegaremos hasta allá?

– No sé Shiryu, talvez podríamos ir en autobús, hay una estación aquí a la vuelta…

– Sí Shun, seguramente va a haber un camión que vaya al terrorífico templo del muerto gimiente

Le recriminó Hyoga de mala gana pero no acababa de decir eso cuando como por obra divina oyeron una voz a lo lejos que decía: "Pasajeros con boleto de las 11 horas con destino a: El santuario de Athena, El templo de Apolo, La estatua a Zeus en Olimpia y el terrorífico templo del muerto gimiente; favor de abordar el camión No. 229 estacionado en el anden número 10... "

– ¿Qué decías, Hyoga?

– ¿Hay un camión que va hasta el Santuario? – gritó enfurecido Seiya – ¿Y ahorita nos lo dicen? De haber sabido no hubiera tenido que correr desde el Santuario hasta acá… y a propósito de eso ¿Por qué rayos tenemos que ir corriendo a todos lados¿Acaso creen que no nos cansamos o qué? El que seamos unos bomboncitos con un impresionante cuerpo atlético y musculoso no significa que nos guste andar corriendo por todos lados como locos…

– Como si Saori no tuviera dinero para comprarnos un auto para cada uno… un volchito aunque sea ¿No?

– Es verdad – respondió Hyoga – en los primeros capítulos hasta teníamos un jet privado con tele, botanas y toda la cosa ¡Ah! Pero luego la coda de Saori se hizo la loca y ahora nos pone a correr kilómetros y kilómetros…creo que nos vio cara de maratonistas o algo así…

– Bueno, no importa… no perdamos tiempo, tenemos que rescatar a Saori

Se apresuraron pues a comprar los boletos. Nuestros héroes ya estaban listos. Pero de pronto Shun ve a una viejecita que no puede cruzar la calle y decide ir a ayudarla...

– Pobrecita, vamos a ayudarla…

– Pero tenemos una misión que cumplir – le reclamó Hyoga

– ¿Cuanto más nos tardamos si la ayudamos a cruzar? Vamos – logró convencerlo y ellos muy tranquilos fueron a auxiliar a la ancianita…

– No se preocupe señora, yo la ayudaré – Seiya la toma del brazo pero la señora creía que la quería robar sus bolsas del mandado y empezó a pegarle con su bolsa en la cabeza…

– ¡Infeliz! ¡Ratero! ¡Suélteme!

– ¡Ay! Oiga, solo la quiero ayudar seño...

– Si como no, y yo nací ayer ¡Tomen esto! – le empieza a repartir golpes a los cuatro

– Oiga, cálmese – en eso, que pasa un camión lleno de jugadores de fútbol americano, ven lo sucedido e indignados deciden intervenir por lo que se bajan enfurecidos dispuestos a matar gente…

– ¿Qué le hacen a la señora ¡A ellos Muchachos! – entonces entre todos los del equipo y también la viejita les dan hasta por debajo de la lengua...

– ¡Ay, no sean montoneros!

En algún lugar desconocido, encontramos a Tatsumi que andaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro como león enjaulado mirando su reloj insistentemente, al parecer llevaba mucho tiempo ahí esperando a alguien muy importante en la misión de rescate y ya se estaba impacientando…

– Me lleva ¿Dónde está Afrodita? Lleva 10 minutos de retrazo

– ¿Acaso cree que tenemos todo el día?

Dijo Jabú igual de impaciente mientras volteaba a todos lados para ver si lo encontraba de casualidad. En vista de haber perdido mucho tiempo, estaban a punto de irlo a buscar y traerlo a rastras de ser necesario pero en eso que oyen una voz medio rara a sus espaldas

– ¡Yuju! ¡Hola chicos!

– Afrodita... ¿Eres tú?

– ¿Pero de que rayos vienes disfrazado! – Tatsumi estaba con la quijada hasta el suelo, no lo podía creer y es que podemos ver a Afro con un traje de colegiala, con su moñito y faldita a cuadros…

– ¡Ay! ¿No dijeron que viniéramos disfrazados de "niñas"?

– ¡De "ninjas"¡Baboso¡¡NIN-JAS!

– ¡Ay, ya decía yo! Bueno, de todos modos me queda divis mi trajecito estilo Sailor Moon, hasta me hice las colitas y todo… me veo súper nice ¿Verdad, chicos?

– Si serás... bueno, ya estamos todos... ¿Y ahora que?

– Seiya me llamó hace rato – comenzó a explicar Jabú después de salir de su trauma – estaba muy alterado y me dijo que tenía que darme una terrible noticia… me dijo que tenemos que ir al terrorífico templo del muerto gimiente…

– ¿Al terrorífico templo del muerto gimiente?

– Sí, al terrorífico templo del muerto gimiente. Es un lugar hasta ahora desconocido y peligroso, Seiya no me dio muchos detalles pero el caso es que tenemos que ir a ese lugar misterioso porque desgraciadamente... alguien secuestró a Saori…

– ¿Qué? ¿Otra vez? ¡Me lleva! Parece que tiene un letrero en la frente que dice "SECUÉSTRAME"

– Eso mismo le dije a Seiya. Pero ahora tenemos que ir a buscar a Kanon lo más pronto posible porque Seiya está segurísimo de que él la secuestró hoy en la mañana muchachos…

– ¡NO! ¡SEÑORITA SAORI!

– Y a todo esto ¿Tú que haces aquí Tatsumi? – preguntó Afro

– Me dijeron que había problemas y por eso vine. No creerás que si la señorita está en peligro me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados ¿O sí?... si le llegara a pasar algo malo… ¿Quién rayos me va a pagar mi quincena?

– Bueno, allá tú – le advirtió Afro – pero si te matan y descuartizan en pedacitos luego no te quejes. Ahora tenemos que rescatar a la señorita Saori cueste lo que cueste porque si no... de seguro nos va a descontar un mes de sueldo la condenada…

– ¿Cómo se atreve a semejante maldad? – preguntó Jabú indignado – No ve que sin eso no podemos viv... un momento… ¿A ustedes les paga? ¿Desde cuando?

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de la ciudad, encontramos tirados en una banqueta y llenos de moretones, a los cuatro caballeros que a duras penas lograron salir vivos, sin duda esa viejita bien podría ser contratada como matona profesional porque repartió bastonazos como loca a nuestros pobrecitos héroes…

– ¿Apuntaron las palcas del camión que me arrolló? – dijo el pobre de Shiryu contando sus dientes para ver si no le hacia falta uno…

– Me lleva, y todo por ayudar

– Oye Shun, ese es otro fic…

– Ups, si es cierto...

– Oigan ¿De verdad quieren rescatar a Saori? No vale la pena tanto esfuerzo… pero ya ni modo… todo sea por el sueldo… tenemos que soportar que nos anden golpeando por estos mastodontes y la abuelita de batman…

– En estos días ya no se puede ser buena gente con nadie ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Seiya a lo que quedaba de sus compañeros – Ya se nos fue el autobús que iba al terrorífico templo del muerto gimiente

Estaban tratando de recuperarse de la paliza y pensando una solución a sus problemas y de pronto una camioneta, donde viajaban unas chicas llamadas Ivy y Pru, se detiene junto a ellos

– Disculpen – dijo llamando su atención – somos nuevas en la ciudad y sinceramente estamos perdidas andamos buscando una dirección desde hace rato y...

– Lo siento – la cortó Seiya – no tenemos tiempo. Pregúntenle a otra persona – le contestó tajantemente y la chava se aleja muy enfadada

– No tenías por qué ser grosero con ella

– Es duro Shun, pero no podemos detenernos ahora… ¿Qué no aprendiste nada con lo que nos pasó hace rato? Sólo tratábamos de ayudar y nos costó una paliza – mientras nuestros héroes pensaban como llegar hasta allá, a lo lejos escuchaban que las chicas decían...

– Ese tonto no me quiso decir dónde hay a una gasolinera, ahora vamos a tardar más en llegar al pueblo que está junto al terrorífico templo del muerto gimiente… – los caballero escucharon claramente que iban al mismo lugar que ellos… esa sería una buena solución a sus problemas ¿O no?...

– Vamos a pedirles un ray – sugirió Shun pero los otros lo pensaron un poco

– ¿Estás loco? No creo que quieran porque _alguien_ fue muy grosero con ellas – todos voltean a ver a Seiya de muy mala gana

– ¿Eh¿Por qué me miran así? Parece que quisieran matarme

– ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

– La única solución es que ellas nos lleven – dijo Hyoga tratando de no matar a cierta persona que se lo tenía bien merecido – ya perdimos mucho tiempo aquí ¿Por qué no vas y les preguntas, Shiryu?

– ¿Yo por qué? Mejor ve tú

– ¿Yo? Ni loco, capaz de que se molesten y nos den una tunda como la de hace rato

– A mi ni me miren – dijo Seiya haciéndose a un lado… – pero alguien se va a tener que sacrificar – al escuchar estas palabras, las miradas de todos inmediatamente se posaron sobre un caballero en particular…

– ¿Qué? – dijo al sentirse observado

– Shun, tú te vas a tener que sacrificar e ir a pedirles un ray

– ¡¿Yo?!

– Sí, el sacrificio es el destino de tu constelación ¿No? – dijo Shiryu

– Pues si pero...

– Pero nada y apúrate que es para hoy

Lo empuja hacia donde están las chavas que todavía estaban por ahí cerca… pero ya se alistaban para marcharse, ya habían arrancado el motor cuando de repente que llega Shun súper nervioso y decide hablarles…

– "Dios mío, lo que hay que hacer para ganarse la vida"… Ejem... disculpen señoritas... perdón que las moleste pero… mis amigos y yo vamos al terrorífico templo del muerto gimiente, casualmente escuché que iban a ese lugar y si no es mucha molestia nos gustaría saber si nos pueden llevar... por favor…

–¡Wow! ¡Papacito! – a Pru se le caía la baba de tan solo verlo y… bueno… mejor ni les digo que es lo pasaba por la impura mente de esta niña… – Papacito hermoso ¿A que horas vas por el pan? …

– ¿Cómo dice? – preguntó Shun extrañado con su carita de niño inocente…

– No le hagas caso – dijo la otra chava también babeando – ... ¿Qué es lo que decías?...

– Que si serían tan amables de darnos un ray... – las chicas seguían viéndolo de pies a cabeza y Shun al ver que no respondían nada pensó que no iban a aceptar – les pagaremos si es necesario…

– Para ti _todo_ _gratis_, nene – Ivy se le acerca peligrosamente con mirada lujuriosa

– Ay Dios – ellas aceptan llevarlo y le abren la puerta de la camioneta – gracias, son muy amables… pero también tendrían que llevar a mis amigos – los señala, los aludidos usan su mejor pose de galán de cine barato y enseñan sus prominentes músculos… todo estaba muy bien pero de pronto la chava reconoce a Seiya y se enfada…

– Ese fue el tonto que no me quiso ayudar – gritó Pru

– Perdónenlo por favor… es que es un poco menso el pobre…

– Hyoga, no me defiendas ¿Quieres?

A fin de cuentas, las chavas aceptaron y los llevaron hasta allá... y como no queriendo sentaron a Shun entre las dos para que no se pudiera escapar y durante todo el camino lo estuvieron acosando y no lo dejaban ni respirar...

– Así que eres huérfano, pobrecito… además que ahora no sabes donde está tu hermano y te sientes solito…

– Errr...si, así es…

– No te preocupes precioso, aquí me tienes a mi para cuando busques consuelo... – se acerca y le susurra muy bajito al oído – ...aquí me tienes para _todo_ lo que desees

– Este...sí, gracias… – respondió Shun que no entendió a que se refería la chava con _todo_… – también la otra chava se le acerca y ente las dos lo tienen acorralado ante la mirada celosa de los otros a los cuales ni los pelaban…

– Este… ¿Ya les dije que tengo novia?... – preguntó el pobre niño aterrado…

– Como 20 veces… pero no te preocupes… no somos celosas y sabemos compartir… – Shun cada vez estaba más espantado

– Lo que hay que hacer hoy en día para no perder una quincena… bueno, lo importante es que ya estamos por llegar… y por el bien de Shun espero que sea muy pronto – dijo entre risas al ver que su amigo ya se había puesto rojo como un tomate y hacía hasta lo imposible por alejarse de las chavas

En otro lado de la ciudad, ya después de mucho y mucho caminar bajo el intenso sol, el trío maravilla, o sea Afro, Tatsumi y Jabú… estaban más que cansados y sedientos… no sabían cuanto tiempo habían pasado en esta situación pero ya empezaban a desesperarse…

– ¡Maldición! – gritó Jabú al darse cuenta que seguían dnado vueltas sin sentido – ¿No te habrás equivocado, Tatsumi¿Estás completamente seguro de que es por aquí?

– ¿Seguro, seguro, lo que se dice seguro?...pos no…

– ¿Cómo de que no? Ya estoy harto de caminar y no encontramos la bendita terminal de autobuses… ya pasó mucho tiempo y ni siquiera hemos llegado para apoyar a los muchachos…

– No se preocupen, ya falta poco…

– Eso dijiste hace como 20 minutos y ahora estamos perdidos

– Tranquilos, yo sé lo que hago... – de repente voltea a ver el sol y nota algo extraño – …pero esto está muy raro, si sólo debíamos caminar derechito derechito hacia el norte y ya…

– ¿El norte? …pero si estamos en el sur… – dijo Afro con ganas de asesinar sanguinariamente a cierta persona

– Ups, pequeño error de cálculo

– Si serás, vamos a tener que regresar por donde venimos

Estamos de regreso con los chicos. Después de casi 40 minutos de viaje llegaron al puerto donde las chavas muy a su pesar tuvieron que dejar libre a Shun que por alguna extraña razón se bajó a besar el suelo inmediatamente que lo soltaron su captoras, mientras ellas se alejaban. Ya estaban en el sitio, ahora sólo tenían que cruzar el puente para llegar a la isla del terrorífico templo del muerto gimiente y rescatar a Saori...

– Gracias señoritas, fueron muy amables – dijo Hyoga coqueteando con ellas – y nuevamente disculpen al tarado de mi amigo, no conoce el significado de la palabra modales el muy infeliz

– Hyoga, ya te había dicho hace rato que mejor no me ayudes

– No hay problema – dijo la chava – cuando quieran les damos otro ray... pero siempre y cuando traigan a su amigo con ustedes ¡Es tan encantador! – luego se fueron del lugar

– Vaya, creo que me perdonaron, hasta dijeron que soy encantador…

– Se estaba refiriendo a Shun, no a ti… oigan ¿Dónde está Shun? – vemos al pobre hecho un ovillo sentado en un rincón apartado de todos, chapándose el dedo y con una extraña mirada de pánico en el rostro

– ¿Y a este que le pasa?

– No querrás saberlo… pero ¿Y ahora que hacemos? – Seiya saca el papel que le dio Saga

– Aquí dice que nos enfrentaremos a 9 peligros y supongo que empezaremos con este viejo puente de madera… vamos - lo atravesaron cuidadosamente pero parecía que no tenía fin. Hasta que por fin llegaron al otro extremo pero de repente escucharon unos ruidos extraños...

– ¿Qué son esos ruidos extraños? – de pronto vie que alguien se acerca corriendo

– Oigan, tienen que pagar para usar el puente ¡Regresen!

– Con que ya va a empezar la acción ¿No? Pues tomen esto ¡Pegasus ryu sei ken! – con su poder destruyó el puente haciendo que el individuo desconocido cayera en lo profundo – Ja, eso fue muy sencillo – dijo dándose aires de grandeza…

– Este... Seiya... – preguntó Shun que ya había salido de su trauma – ¿Puedo hacerte una pequeña pregunta?

– La que quieras Shun

– Después de que hayamos superado los 9 peligros del mundo oscuro, luego de vencer a Kanon y cuando por fin logremos rescatar a Saori... ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a regresar si acabas de destruir el único puente por donde podíamos salir?

– Pues, este... ¡Ay Dios!

– ¡Tenía que ser seiya! – dijeron los otros

– Que menso eres, ahora vamos a tener que buscar otra salida, ya ni modo

Caminaron un poco más entre la arena sin toparse con nadie más cosa que les pareció muy extraño pues pensaron que no les sería tan fácil llegar hasta ahí y mínimo esperaban un batallón de guardias pero después de unos cuantos minutos llegaron hasta una entrada con un gran portón de madera aparentemente abandonado, por fin habían llegado al terrorífico templo del muerto gimiente…

– Muy bien, por fin hemos llegado al terrorífico templo del muerto gimiente

– ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro, Hyoga?

– No sé, tal vez por ese enorme letrero que dice "Terrorífico templo del muerto gimiente"

– ¡Oh!... pero esto está muy raro, este lugar de terrorífico nada más tiene el nombre. En realidad parece un lugar normal – la verdad era esa, todo estaba muy tranquilo quizá demasiado…

– Tal vez es para ocultar las apariencias…oigan… ¿Dónde se supone que están los caballeros que iban a ser nuestros refuerzos?... bueno…. no importa – dijo Seiya – yo solo puedo con esos 9 peligros

– Sí, como no

–Ahora debemos separarnos y recuerden que con uno de nosotros que llegue al templo es suficiente para rescatar a Saori

Ellos toman diferentes caminos y prometieron encontrarse al final. Mientras eso pasaba, en algún lugar desconocido encontramos nuevamente al trio maravilla que todavía andaban vagando sin rumbo fijo, estaban todos bañados en sudor y con la lengua de fuera por tanta sed, el sol implacable caía sobre ellos y ya se estaban impacientando…

– ¡Agua! Piedad… – Jabú ya se andaba arrastrando por el suelo, no podía dar un solo paso más… – ¿Dónde estamos?

– Ni idea

– ¡Ahí está la terminal! – gritó Tatsumi de repente dándoles nuevas fuerzas para seguir adelante

– ¡Genial! – gritó Afro pero luego se dio cuanta de algo – ... un momento... pero si aquí fue de donde partimos

– Ahora recuerdo, estábamos parados en el parque justo detrás de la terminal de autobuses

– ¿Quieres decir que caminamos kilómetros y kilómetros y la terminal estaba detrás de nosotros desde un principio? – preguntó Afro con ganas de masacrar a cierto pelón – ¿Nos hiciste dar vuelas como locos para nada?

– Bueno, véanlo de este modo... sirve que ahora conocen mejor la ciudad ¿No?

– Afro, recuérdame golpearlo brutalmente después… ahora vamos porque si se nos va este camión tenemos que esperar el que pasa dentro de dos horas – estaban por atravesar la puerta de la terminar cuando con horror ven que el autobús arranca a toda velocidad… – ¡No! ¡Tenemos que alcanzarlo!

Empiezan a correr como locos para alcanzarlo pero al cruzar la calle... Tatsumi se tropieza y por pura casualidad fue a estrellarse con una chava, cayeron al suelo y quedó en posición comprometedora con ella...

– ¡Ah! ¡Pervertido! ¡Déjeme! – la chica le empieza a dar la tunda de su vida y para empeorar las cosas justo en ese momento llega el enfurecido novio de la chava con cara de muy pocos amigos

– ¡Desgraciadísimo! ¿Qué le hace a mi novia? – le empieza a dar con todo al pobre

– ¡Auxilio!

– ¿Crees que deberíamos ayudarlo?

– ¡Socorro!

– No, me cae gordo… – contestó Jabú despreocupadamente mientras veía la masacre total del mayordomo – Además se lo merece por maltratarnos tanto cuando éramos unos niños y por hacernos caminar horas y horas en vano…

– Pero mira nada más como lo están dejando – a Afro ya le estaba dando pena ajena. Pero mientras ellos discutían vemos pasar volando un diente que presumiblemente es de Tatsumi…

– Si te da tanta pena entonces ayúdalo

– Ay no, que tal si se me rompe una uña – pero entre que lo ayudan o no, lo estaban dejando como camote poblano

¿Llegarán algún día los refuerzos? ¿Le quedara algún hueso sin romper al pobre Tatsumi? ¿Le importará todo esto a alguien?... yo espero que sí...

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

**¿ALGUIEN SECUESTRO A SAORI?**

**Por Mary Martín**

**CAPITULO 2**

Bien ¿En que nos habíamos quedado? ¡Ah sí! Nos quedamos en que le estaban partiendo su mandarina en gajos al pobre Tatsumi. Bueno, no quiero ser sanguinaria así que dejo a su imaginación la tremenda golpiza que le dieron sólo basta decir que tanto así lo golpearon que ahora ni su madre podría reconocerlo. Mientras tanto, estamos de regreso en el Terrorífico templo del muerto gimiente donde nuestros héroes han tomado caminos distintos y buscan a toda costa recuperar su quincena... digo… rescatar a Saori... El primero en aparecer es el caballero pegaso. Seiya iba corriendo por un camino pedregoso, estaba muy concentrado en buscar a algún oponente, atento a cualquier movimiento o sonido raro cuando de repente alguien se le apareció...

– ¡Alto ahí! ¿Quién eres?

– Yo soy Seiya de Pegaso y seré tu oponente

– ¿Oponente? ¿De que rayos hablas?

– No te hagas al loco, se que trabajas para Kanon, tu debes ser uno de los 9 peligros

– Ah, con que buscas a Kanon. Pues yo soy el caballero Baltric y vivo en el 114 de esta calle y...

– ¿En el 114? Ah, ya entiendo. Así es como llamas al territorio que proteges

– ¿Territorio?

– No tengo tiempo para escuchar tus tonterías ¡Pelea!

– Pero si yo...

– Toma esto ¡Pegasus ryu sei ken! – Seiya no le dio tiempo de nada y se fue con todo contra el caballero, pero este al verlo venir, simple y sencillamente se hizo a un lado y Seiya pasó de largo – ¡Ah, no te quites! – por pura casualidad había un barranco frente a él y como venía encarrerado...– ¡AH!

Se precipitó hasta el fondo y en el camino se fue golpeando contra todas y cada una de las piedras que habían, de hecho se rompió las piernas, un brazo, le picaron un ojo unas ramas, tuvo una contusión muy pero muy grave, un chichón en la cabezota y… nada más… creo que esto es todo… Orale, y eso que no quería ser sanguinaria… pero no se preocupen que el chico es muy aguantador, todavía resiste dos que tres golpizas mortales… y seguía cayendo al barranco que parecía no tener fin

– ¡No! ¡Saori-san!

Al mismo tiempo en otro lugar cerca de ahí, encontramos al caballero dragón en una zona pantanosa, iba corriendo pero de repente siente algo muy extraño y se detiene.

– El cosmo de Seiya se ha debilitado... pero no puedo ir a ayudarlo, debemos rescatar a Saori – No acababa de decir estas palabras cuando se topó con un caballero que estaba... ¿Regando las flores? – Al fin te encontré

– Oye ¿Qué haces es mi terreno?

– He venido a derrotarte. Dime quien eres

– Yo soy el caballero Andrus y estas invadiendo mi propiedad, si no te vas me veré obligado a sacarte a patadas

– Eso si yo me dejo – el caballero en cuestión era el doble de tamaño que Aldebarán y tenía cara de pocos amigos

– ¿Cuál es tu problema? Si no quieres entender por las buenas, será por las malas – el tipo no estaba dispuesto a permitir que alguien se le pusiera al brinco y enseguida aceptó el reto

– Toma esto ¡LA FURIA DEL DRAGÓN! – El ataque fue poderoso pero no le hizo ningún rasguño, en cambio Shiryu estaba cegado momentáneamente por el resplandor de su propio ataque

– Ya me hartaste ¡Largo de aquí! – le dio una patada y se retiró del lugar, pero Shiryu salió disparado y fue a dar a un basurero. Después de unos breves segundos de inconciencia, volvió en si

– ¿Lo...he...vencido? Parece que sí – pero de repente se dio cuenta de algo – No puedo ver ¡No puedo ver!...¡ESTOY CIEGOOOOOO! – eso era lo que él creía pero en realidad le había quedado una bolsa negra sobre la cabeza lo cual le impedía la visión – ¡No! ahora no podré ver al Pacheco y a la Barbie en la novela de las 9 ¿Por qué?

Shiryu seguía haciendo sus dramas y mientras tanto, en algún lugar de la ciudad, vemos a Afro, Jabú y lo que queda de Tatsumi haciendo cola para subir al pesero puesto que no alcanzaron al autobús que iba al terrorífico templo del muerto gimiente

– Me lleva, tenemos que hacer cola para subir al pesero porque no alcanzamos al autobús que iba al terrorífico templo del muerto gimiente

– Me duele todo mi lindo cuerpecito ¡Auch! – dijo Tatsumi que acababa de recuperar el conocimiento

– Ahí viene el pesero… vamos Tatsumi no tenemos todo el día… – como el pobre no podía ni con su alma, entre los dos lo agarran y lo avientan al interior de la combie sin la más mínima consideración… – Por fin se subieron pero iban achocados como sardinas enlatadas

– Ahora sólo es cuestión de tiempo para llegar – eso creían ellos pero no contaban con que iban a tener un pequeño problemita... estaba todo tranquilo cuando de repente uno de los pasajeros sacó un arma y le apuntó al conductor...

– ¡Quietos todos! ¡Si alguien se mueve le vuelo los sesos al conductor!

– ¡No por favor! No me haga daño

– Quiero que desvíe el camino ahora mismo

– ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Afro con cara de fastidio. Oigan se están imaginando a Afro con su traje de niña de secundaria

– Ustedes bájense o morirán – todos salieron corriendo, incluso el chofer pero nuestros amigos le hicieron frente

–– Ay amigo, escogiste muy mal a tus víctimas... – le dijo Jabú dispuesto a atacarlo

Bueno, dejemos un rato a este trío de locos y vamos otra vez al terrorífico templo del muerto gimiente, el cisne Hyoga se hallaba en un terreno baldío. La escasa luz del lugar le hacia suponer que no era un lugar muy frecuentado, siguió su camino pero una fuerza extraña llamó su atención…

– Los cosmos de Seiya y Shiryu se han debilitado. No importa lo que pase, no permitiremos que nadie ponga en juego nuestro sueldo... todavía no he terminado de pagar el X-Box que compré en abonos chiquitos para pagar poquito…¡Rayos! Eso sonó a comercial… – seguía muy distraído pensando tontería y media cuando de repente ve a un señor muy parecido a Camus y empieza a sospechar algo. Luego se le acerca amenazador – ¡Aja! Tú eres el responsable de todo esto ¿Verdad?

– ¿Eh? – dijo el señor con cara de ¿Y este quién es?

– Tú eres Camus

– Disculpe, creo que me está confundiendo

– ¡No mientas! Pagarás muy caro tu traición

– Estás loco, no se de que me hablas – el tipo pensó que a Hyoga le hacía falta un tornillo

– Lo siento mucho maestro, tendré que volver a matarlo… otra vez… yo no quiero pero ya que… total que luego lo reviven así que no se preocupe, sólo sentirá un dolor infernal y un sufrimiento insoportable… pero luego no pasa nada, ya debería estar acostumbrado… – se prepara para usar su poder

– Con que quieres pelea ¿No? Pues por ahí hubieras empezado ¡Yia! – saca de quien sabe donde una enorme espada de bambú

– Oye, eso es trampa. No se pueden usar armas

– No me digas que tienes miedo

– ¿Miedo yo? En tus sueños ¡Polvo de diamantes! – lanza su ataque pero el señor salta sobre su cabeza y sale ileso – ¡Rayos!

– Vamos ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?

– ¡Ahora verás!

Se lanza en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo... pero como había congelado una parte del lugar con su ataque... de repente se resbala con un trocito de hielo que estaba en el piso y se va a estampar contra un muro

– Toma esto miserable – el tipo aprovecha para darle golpes a diestra y siniestra con el palo de bambú

– ¡Auch! Oiga, no soy piñata ¡Ay!

Mientras seguían apaleando al pobre gansito, nos trasladamos nuevamente a un lugar diferente y finalmente encontramos a Shun en un lugar lleno de jardines verdes, todo era muy extraño pues siendo el terrorífico templo del muerto gimiente debería ser un lugar horrible y aterrador… algo así como la escuela… pero ese sitio no tenía nada de eso. Sin darle mayor importancia siguió su camino y sintió un cosmo casi extinguiéndose…

– Ese es el cosmo de Hyoga, lo siento mucho amigo, no puedo ir a ayudarte. Ahora debo ir a salvar a Saori… y pelear por la quincena… – Pasaba por un lugar lleno de árboles frondosos y a lo lejos vio un edificio y creyó que era el templo mayor. Cerca de ahí había un grupo de niños que jugaban a la pelota pero no les prestó atención. Estaba muy distraído en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que una pelota se precipitaba hacia él e iba a golpearlo...

– ¡Cuidado! – un niño trató de advertirle del peligro

– ¿Eh? – volteó solo para ver como el esférico se dirigía a su rostro – ¡Ah! –...pero de pronto...un objeto pasó volando y se estrelló contra el balón haciéndolo añicos... – ¿Pero quién...?

– Soy Ikki, el ave fénix – dijo su nii-san saliendo de quien sabe donde

– ¡Nii-san! Has venido a salvarme

– Aquí estoy hermano

– Nii-san, tenemos que llegar al terrorífico templo del muerto gimiente porque...

– ...alguien secuestró a Saori. Eso ya lo sé.

– ¡Wow, mi hermano es genial ¿Cómo es que siempre se entera de todo? – pensaba Shun asombrado para luego dirigirse a él – ¿Cómo es que siempre te enteras de todo, nii-san?

– Errr...tengo mis medios…

Quieren saber como se entera de todo ¿verdad?, entonces retomamos la escena donde nuestros héroes están a punto de salir de la mansión rumbo a una misión mortal y sin sentido por culpa de la loca de Saori, antes de que Seiya llamara a los refuerzos pero después de que Saga se había ido con la vecina…

– Lo importante es que alguien secuestró a Saori y debemos llegar al terrorífico templo del muerto gimiente ¡Vamos!

– Hai

Cuando eso pasó, Ikki estaba pegado al techo como mosca estilo Spiderman observando todo lo que acontecía.

– Con que alguien secuestró a Saori ¡Rayos! Parece que tiene un letrero en la frente que dice "SECUÉSTRAME." Ahora ya estoy enterado. Lo bueno es que tengo estos aparatos de súper goma para poder caminar por las paredes y techos y así no me ven que los estoy espiando, soy un genio ¡Ja, ja, ja! – De repente la súper goma de sus zapatos empezó a fallar y se desprendió del techo – ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! – azotó como costal de papas, pero como todos ya habían salido no se percataron de su presencia – no vuelvo a comprar súper goma en oferta, no cabe duda que lo barato sale caro – y eso fue lo que pasó…

– Oye nii-san ¿Por qué tienes ese chichón en la cabeza?

– Errr...larga historia. Pero lo que ahora me preocupa es que estés bien – hablándole al niño – Y tú, miserable ser, pagarás muy caro por tratar de herir a mi hermanito – el niño estaba en Shock

– Pero nii-san, no creo que este niño sea uno de los 9 peligros y además no me estaba haciendo na...

– No pierdas tiempo Shun, tienes que ir a rescatar a Saori, yo me haré cargo de él….y recuerda hermanito...no mires hacia atrás…

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque... porque si miras hacia atrás no ves tu camino y te puedes caer…

– Cierto, no lo había pensado de ese modo

– Ahora ve

– Sí nii-san – se va corriendo y entonces Ikki se voltea lentamente con claros deseos de golpear gente y le hace frente al niño

–Ahora sí, prepárate – el niño empieza a llorar a todo pulmón – No creas que poniéndote a llorar vas a conseguir piedad de mi parte

Ikki estaba súper enfurecido, estaba a punto de hacer uso del puño fantasma con el pequeño niño cuando de repente llega la mamá hecha una furia

– ¿Qué le está haciendo a mi hijo, infeliz? ¡Ahora verá! – le empieza a pegar con su bolsa del mercado

– ¡Ay! Señora ¿Qué lleva en su bolsa? ¿Piedras?

– Lo vas a lamentar, maldito roba chicos – en eso también se unen los niños que lo empiezan a patear estando en el suelo y entre todos le dan la tunda de su vida

– ¿Dónde rayos están nuestros refuerzos? ¿Por qué se tardan tanto¡Agh!

Eso mismo digo yo¿Qué acaso no van a llegar nunca estos tres orates? Pues el caso es que todavía estaban en el pesero y ahora Jabú le hacía frente al secuestrador que había tomado posesión del vehículo…

– ¡Golpe de unicornio! – después de ese golpe poderoso, el secuestrador salió volando junto con el pesero y fue a estamparse en un muro – Listo, eso le enseñará a no meterse con nosotros. Bueno chicos ¿No van a felicitarme?

– Pero claro... ¡Que no!

– Si serás menso – dijo Tatsumi – Acabas de destruir el pesero que era nuestro único medio para llegar hasta el terrorífico templo del muerto gimiente

– ¡Ups!

– ¿Y ahora qué? – Afro ya se estaba impacientando – Ya perdimos mucho tiempo y ni siquiera hemos llegado

– Vamos a pedir un aventón

Así lo hicieron pero pasaban los minutos y nadie se detenía a recogerlos, bueno con esas caras que tienen, o sea, Tatsumi parecía un muerto viviente, Jabú… bueno él en sí es medio loco y raro… y ni que decir de Afro que no se había quitado su traje de porrista de secundaria. Entonces nuestros héroes ya se estaban hartando

– Maldición! A este paso nunca llegaremos

– Tal vez si enseño la pierna alguien se detenga – sugirió Afrodita

– Déjame dudarlo

Pero contrario a lo que pensaban, Afro se medio arregló el cabello, se dirigió al borde de la carretera y haciendo usó de la pose más sexy que pudo en ese momento empezó a enseñar sus atributos prominentes…y aunque usted no lo crea… _alguien_ se detuvo a recogerlos…

– ¿Ya ven? Nadie puede resistirse a mis encantos

– Si tú lo dices

– ¿A dónde van? – preguntó el conductor de la camioneta viendo de forma medio extraña a los tres

– Vamos al terrorífico templo del muerto gimiente ¿Nos llevas? – preguntó Afro haciéndole ojitos coquetos al conductor…

– Pa luego es tarde, súbanse – los otros dos no podían creerlo pero sin darle mayor importancia rápidamente se subieron en la parte de atrás de la camioneta, ya estando en el interior y después de que la puerta se cerrara con llave… se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos – espero que no les moleste ir con los de la banda

– ¡Yuju! ¡Hola chicos! – dijeron los miembros de la banda con voz de que les hace agua la canoa y lanzándoles miradas seductoras

– ¡No!

¡Uy! Les está yendo como en feria al trío maravilla… pero bueno… dejemos que tengan algo de intimidad y creo que nadie querrá saber lo que les pasó en el interior de esa camioneta diabólica. Bueno, estamos de nueva cuenta en el terrorífico templo del muerto gimiente, el lugar: El fondo de un barranco de aproximadamente 100,000 kilómetros de profundidad… que exagerada soy ¿Verdad?... y al final podemos ver la figura toda magullada del pobre caballero pegaso que recién despertaba…

– Ya no puedo más… siento que voy a morir…

Ummm, ni aguanta nada, le ha ido peor en otras ocasiones y nunca se queja… bueno… tal vez sea porque quedaba tan mal que ni hablar podía… pero de todas maneras es un exagerado, sólo por unos cuantos golpecitos mortales se está quejando

– … y todo por culpa de la loca de Saori… ojalá no la encontremos y así nos libramos de ella para siempre… no… es imposible… los milagros no existen… ni modo, adiós hermosa quincena… se que es el fin…

– Seiya...Seiya... – en ese momento se empezó a escuchar la voz de Shun, en la cabeza de Seiya resonaron sus palabras

– Esa voz es de...

– Si Seiya, soy yo

– ¡El maguito de los sueños! – dijo Ilusionado y con ojitos de estrellita

– No menso, soy Shun

– Ah…sí… ya lo sabía…

– ¿Ya te vas a dar por vencido? Acaso ya olvidaste lo que prometimos

– ¿Que nunca más volveríamos a meter los calzoncillos a la lavadora?

– Esa no, la otra promesa

– ¿Que por más hambre que tengamos nunca nos comeremos los chocorroles del otro?

– ¡No! Que debemos llegar al templo mayor cueste lo que cueste para rescatar a Saori

– Cierto, ya se me había olvidado

– Ahora levántate, esas heridas no significan nada

– Claro, como tú no te caíste por un barranco te da lo mismo ¿Verdad?

– Apúrate que se nos acaba el tiempo. Seiya, ya no siento el cosmo de Hyoga y Shiryu, y el de mi hermano es muy débil. Sólo estamos tú y yo, debemos llegar…todo sea por la quincena…

– Shun, amigo, tú voz me llega a dar fuerzas, siento como si estuvieras aquí conmigo

– Así es, estoy aquí arriba ¿No me habías visto?

– Este… claro que sí…

Como no llevamos armaduras no tengo las cadenas pero... toma el extremo de esta cuerda – ¿De dónde carambas habrá sacado Shun una cuerda en ese preciso momento? Seiya toma la cuerda y Shun lo impulsa hasta arriba... pero lo jaló tan fuerte que al final terminó estrellándolo en una roca… – Ups, perdón…

– Shun, un favorcito… la próxima vez que me salves... ¿PODRÍAS TRATAR DE NO CAUSARME UNA CONTUSIÓN CEREBRAL?

Ya recuperado del golpe se levanta como si nada hubiera pasado. Oigan ¿Qué no tenía las piernas rotas y también un brazo, un tumor y no se que tanto? ¿No les digo que este no se muere con nada? Juntos empiezan a correr y a lo lejos divisan un gran edificio blanco y supusieron que era el templo mayor pero había un contratiempo menor…

– Mira Seiya, ahí está el templo mayor

– ¡Sorpresa! ¡Sorpresa! Hay que subir miles de escaleras

– Oye ¿No se supone que eran 9 peligros los que debíamos superar?

– Tal vez Saga se equivocó, me dio este papel que dice que eran 9 – a Shun se le hizo muy extraño por lo que se acerca a Seiya y toma el papel y tras mirarlo detenidamente se da cuenta de _algo_…

– Seiya, aquí dice que son 6 peligros no 9, lo leíste al revés

– ¿En serio? Bueno, es mejor ¿No?

– El barranco debió haber sido el sexto peligro. Entonces apresurémonos, ya casi es hora del atardecer – Empezaron a subir los miles y miles de escalones, hasta que después de un largo rato llegaron a la entrada del templo principal todos cansados y sudados, al fin habían llegado pero… no estaban solos...

– ¡Uf! Por fin

– Ya era hora, los estábamos esperando – Seiya y Shun voltearon a donde provenía esa voz que era muy conocida por ellos…

– ¿Jabú?

–Pero, pero, pero... ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?...

– ¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí?... – preguntó Shun más que sorprendido pero luego notó algo muy raro – ¿Y por qué estás lleno de marcas de besos?

– Errr...mejor no preguntes – dijo Jabú recordando lo sucedido en la camioneta de esos locos depravados

– Hola muchachos – dijo Afrodita que recién llegaba con una extraña sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro

– ¿Por qué Afro está vestido de...?

– Por tú bien, es mejor que no lo sepas nunca, Shun. Pero díganme ¿Cómo es que, si salieron antes que nosotros, llegaron después?

– Lo mismo digo yo – empezó a a decir Shun, Seiya estaba en shock total – nos costó mucho vencer los 6 peligros del mundo oscuro y a los guardianes para luego llegar a este sitio

– ¿6 peligros? ¿Mundo oscuro? No sé de que hablas pero esto es muy raro, si sólo tenían que entrar por la puerta de atrás y llegaban directo hasta aquí sin mayor problema…

– ¿La puerta de atrás?

– Sí. Seiya – empezó a a explicar Jabú mientras Afro se retocaba el maquillaje despreocupadamente – Saga nos dio un papel idéntico al que tienes en las manos y aquí dice que se puede entrar más fácil por detrás ¿Acaso no lo leíste completo?

– ¿QUÉ?

– Sí, aquí dice que tomemos el camión y entremos por detrás – continuó diciendo Afro

– ¿Y que hay de los 6 peligros del mundo oscuro?

– ¿De qué hablas? Aquí no dice nada de eso

– Entonces ¿De dónde sacaste eso de los peligros, Seiya?

– Ups

Dijo Seiya mirando detenidamente el papel que tenía en las manos – me equivoqué de papel, esta es una historia que Máscara Mortal estaba escribiendo, debo haberme confundido cuando salí corriendo…

–Sella ¿Hay alguna otra cosa en que te hayas confundido? – dijo Shun aguantándose las ganas de asesinarlo

– Je, je, pequeño inconveniente. Pero la cosa es que ya estamos aquí y... un momento, que no se supone que eran tres nuestros refuerzos

– Claro, Tatsumi insistió en venir con nosotros

– ¿Tatsumi?

– Así es

– Y... ¿Dónde está?... – preguntó Shun buscándolo por todas partes

– Ah… pues está en... ¡Ay Dios!

– Ups – dijo Afro – sabía que algo se nos había olvidado – En ese justo momento, en la camioneta que les dio el ray…

– Ya veras chulis, cuando terminemos de maquillarte vas a quedar bien guapota

– ¡No! ¡Auxilio!

Al paso que estamos yendo ¿Algún día muy pero muy lejano podrán rescatar a Saori? ¿Seiya dejará de hacer tantas y tantas tonterías? ¿Hyoga podrá recuperar su quincena para liquidar el X-Box que no ha terminado de pagar? ¿Shiryu podrá ver su novela de las 9? ¿Podrá Tatsumi salir de esta sin terminar violado, mínimo manoseado o cambiado de bando? Yo creo que no…

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

**¿ALGUIEN SECUESTRO A SAORI?**

**Por Mary Martín**

**CAPITULO 3**

Nos quedamos en que Tastsumi y sus nuevas _amigas_ estaban muy entretenidas en la camioneta aquella haciendo quien sabe que cosa. Mientras eso pasaba, en el terrorífico templo del muerto gimiente, nuestros héroes trataban de no asesinar a Seiya por todas las idioteces que había hecho hasta ese momento…

– Seiya… – dijo Shun hablando bajito – ¿Hay 88 caballeros en toda la orden del zodiaco y tenias que escoger como refuerzos precisamente a Afro y a Jabú ¿En que rayos estabas pensando?

– Pues es que tenía prisa y fueron a los únicos que encontré

– Si serás

Pues entre que son peras o son manzanas, los cuatro empezaron a caminar por el sombrío lugar muy pendientes de cualquier movimiento sospechoso y muy en contra de su voluntad dispuestos a rescatar de una bendita vez a la loca de Saori de las garras de el malvado Kanon

– Oigan – dijo Afro – ¿Están seguros de que este es el terrorífico templo del muerto gimiente? No parece

– Pues allá afuera había un letrero que decía que es el terrorífico templo del muerto gimiente – respondió Seiya

– Me suena muy familiar – continuó Jabú – ¿Dónde habré escuchado el nombre del terrorífico templo del muerto gimiente?

– Este tiene que ser el terrorífico templo del muerto gimiente, si no Saori está perdida

– Sí Seiya, ojalá que este sea el terrorífico templo del muerto gimiente...

– ¡Con mil demonios! ¿Quieren dejar de decir: el terrorífico templo del muerto gimiente? – gritó de repente Shun ante asombro de los otros – ejem, es decir... por favor... – dijo con carita de niño inocente

– Bueno, entremos de una buena vez

Sin más ni más, penetraron al lugar que era un edificio blanco muy alto, más bien como una torre pero lo raro es que no había guardias en la entrada ni ningún tipo de vigilancia. No le dieron mucha importancia de momento porque ya empezaba a caer el atardecer y no había tiempo que perder...

– Debemos andar con mucho cuidado – Advirtió Seiya

– ¡No! – Afro pegó un grito aterrador

– ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Dónde? – preguntó Shun y todos se ponen en pose para lanzar sus poderes

– ¿Viste algún enemigo? – preguntó Jabú temeroso

– No, es que se me corrió la media y es mi favorita ¡Bua!

Después de ignorar las estupideces de Afro, siguieron su arduo camino al salón principal donde supusieron que Kanon tendría presa a "la Diosa de las quincenas" Todo andaba muy bien y ya casi estaban por llegar cuando de pronto se toparon con una barrera que era un enorme muro que les impedía el paso...

– ¡Rayos! Ahora debemos pasar por el techo. Andando, no nos queda mucho tiempo antes del atardecer

– Vamos a tener que imitar a las arañas – comentó Afro

– Pues creo que tú no vas a hacer mucho esfuerzo

– ¿Qué me habrá querido decir? – se preguntó Afro con cara de no entender.

Entonces ellos se trepan al techo lo más cuidadosamente posible y para evitar problemas mayores tuvieron que andan a gatas tratando de no hacer ruido que los delate... pero estaba claro que estos cuatro no podían pasar mucho tiempo sin meterse en problemas ellos solos

– Este... oye Jabú…

– ¿Qué quieres, Seiya?

– ¿No quieres cambiar de lugar conmigo? Es que me pone nervioso que Afrodita este detrás de mi

– Pues te amuelas ¿Quién te manda a ofrecerte como guerrero fiel de Saori?

Mientras andaban discutiendo y como ya estaba un poco oscuro, no se dieron cuenta de que había un enorme tragaluz de cristal y al pasar por ahí ¡Sopas! Que se quiebra el vidrió y caen como costal de papas a un lugar muy oscuro...

– ¡Ahg! ¿Quién me quitó el piso?

– ¡Ah! ¡Auxilio! – Seiya pedía ayuda con desesperación

– ¿Qué? ¿Viste a Kanon?

– No, algo peor... Afrodita está inconsciente y cayó sobre mi, no me lo puedo quitar de encima ¡Auxilio!

– No exageres Seiya – trató de consolar Shun – si esta inconsciente no te puede hacer nada... espero... –

– Ante el horror y trauma de Seiya, Afrodita se empezó a despertar pero no se quitaba de encima...

– Mmm ¿Qué cocha pacha?

– Ya levántate que estamos perdiendo tiempo

– ¡Quítamelo! ¡Quítamelo!

– ¡Sht! Silencio ¿Oyeron eso? – Shun se había percatado de algo mientras esos otros se peleaban.

Inmediatamente pusieron atención y se acercaron más y más… de pronto escuchan algo que bien podría ser un canto... aunque pensándolo bien... creo que no...

– Macho, macho men, yo quiero ser tu macho men...

–Por Dios ¿Qué es ese ruido infernal?

Acercándonos un poco más al lugar del crimen, vemos a Kanon con sus boxer de bolitas y pantuflas de ositos, con un Disckman bailando en pleno cuarto...

– ¡Ah! Esto es peor que el réquiem de cuerdas y la canción de la muerte juntas – dijo Shun tapándose los oídos aunque el mortal sonido traspasaba hasta su cerebro…

– Es nuestra oportunidad… aprovechemos que está distraído… ¿Listos? Uno, dos, tres...

– ¿Eh? ¿Pero que demhgf...?

Los cuatro se lanzan sobre él y lo amordazan de pies y manos, no le dan tiempo de decir ni pío, una vez que estuvo sometido por los cuatro caballeros, decidieron hacerlo soltar toda la sopa y obligarlo a confesar dónde y por qué se había llevado a Saori ...

– Qué empiece la tortura – sentenció Seiya frotándose las manos y listo para someter al enemigo

– Chicos de bronce, serían tan amables de decirme…….¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁN HACIENDO?

– No finjas Kanon... lo sé todo… – Seiya lo mira de modo desafiante… Kanon supo que su secreto había sido descubierto…

– ¿Todo?

– Todo

– ¡No! – gritó Kanon suplicando de rodillas – …por favor se los suplico… no le digan a Julián que salí con su hermana, eso fue idea de Milo que me la presentó pero yo no fui... – todos se quedan extrañados al oír eso – ...fue algo completamente inocente de veras...

– Errr…Kanon...

– ...pero ya saben como es la vida, una cosa lleva a la otra y...

– Kanon...

– ...pero yo solo la lleve a pasear pero nada más, lo juro por Dios que me mira...

– ¡KANON! ¿De que rayos estás hablando?

– Pues yo estoy hablando de... ¿De qué estamos hablando?

– No finjas, sabemos muy bien que secuestraste a Athena – dijo Shun empezando a perder la paciencia

– ¡Ah, eso! ……………¿QUE YO QUÉ?

– No te hagas el inocente que no te queda – reclamó Afrodita

– ¿Afro? – dijo más que traumado – ¿Porque demonios estas vestido así?

– Mejor no preguntes – le dijeron los otros menos Afro que seguía retocándose el maquillaje a cada rato

– Será mejor que cantes – advirtió Seiya

– ¡No! – gritaron horrorizados sus compañeros

– ¡Ay no sean! Quiero decir que desembuche, que suelte la sopa... que confiese pues...

– ¡YO NO HICE NADA!

Era obvio para ellos que alegar demencia era una de las técnicas de Kanon para no ser descubierto, pero ellos no iban a caer en sus juegos sucios ya que no estaban dispuestos a perder su quincena por su culpa… y muy en contra de su voluntad debían salvar a la desquiciada Saori que sólo les traía problema tras problema

– Alguien secuestró a Saori... y sabemos que fuiste tú Kanon así que no trates de engañarnos que no te funcionará esta vez

– ¿Alguien secuestró a Saori? ¿Otra vez? ¡CON MIL DEMONIOS! Parece que tiene un letrero en la frente que dice "SECUÉSTRAME"

– No te hagas al loco ¡Tú eres el culpable! – Seiya ya estaba dispuesto a agarrarlo a patadas de ser necesario para que confesara toda la verdad

– ¡CLARO QUE NO! He estado aquí todo el día descansando

– Si tú, como no¿No acabas de decir que saliste con al hermana de Julián?

– ¡Sht! ¿Quieren que se desate la tercera guerra mundial o qué?

– No cambies el tema, dinos dónde tienes a Athena – Afro también ya se estaba impacientando, si no se apuraban no iban a llegar a tiempo para ver la novela y eso si sería una catástrofe total para ellos

– YA LES DIJE QUE YO NO SÉ NADA – Kanon tampoco estaba muy feliz que digamos, esos mocosos impertinentes ya le estaban colmando la paciencia

– Yo me haré cargo de esto...- dijo Seiya con una sonrisa diabólica en el rostro…

– ¡Glup!

– Muy bien fotocopia chafa de Saga, si no quieres decir nada entonces me veré obligado a usar trucos sucios e inhumanos para hacerte hablar, así que tendrás que pasar una hora con el ser más vil, cruel, repulsivo y despreciable de todo el universo...

– ¿El ejecutivo de la TOEI que retraza la saga de Hades a cada rato? – preguntaron los otros

– ¡OIGAN! – respondió indignado – ¿Acaso crees que soy un monstruo? ¡Jamás le haría algo tan horrible a alguien ni aunque sea mi peor enemigo!

– Pero tú dijiste…

– Errr... bueno... entonces con el segundo ser más vil, cruel, repulsivo y despreciable de todo el universo...me refiero a Barney el dinosaurio morado

– ¡No!

Uy, eso si que era un castigo terrible y perfecta tortura, pobrecito Kanon. Pero bueno, mientras tanto en alguna parte del terrorífico templo del muerto gimiente… Hyoga se había levantado después de que aquel señor lo hubiese dejado como chancla revolcada y fue lo más rápidamente que pudo a donde sintió el debilitado cosmo de Shiryu dispuesto a ayudarlo…

– Shiryu – dijo viéndolo todavía tirado en medio del basurero y quitándole una cáscara de plátano que tenía colgando – ¿Estás bien?

– No, estoy ciego otra vez

– No me digas – le quita la bolsa de la cabeza

– Puedo ver... ¡Ya puedo ver! ¡ES UN MILAGRO!

– Mejor vamos por Ikki

Tardaron un poco en encontrarlo pero al fin lo hallaron tirado en medio del parque donde los niños que andaban por ahí le pasaban encima como si fuera un tapete cualquiera, después llegan con él y lo ayudan a incorporarse…

– Ikki ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Shiryu preocupado

– Si no tomo en cuenta los múltiples rasguños, las costillas rotas y el tumor cerebral que tengo... podría decirse que estoy bien…

– Eso pensé… vamos a ayudar a Seiya…

Estamos otra vez en el cuarto principal del terrorífico templo del muerto gimiente donde la tortura está en su máximo esplendor y en todo el lugar resonaba esa mugre cancioncita de "Te quiero yo y tú a mí, somos una familia feliz…etc, etc…" y Kanon había llegado al límite de lo que podía soportar…

– ¡Ya por favor! ¡No aguanto más!

– Entonces confiesa tu crimen – dijo Seiya subiéndole el volumen al máximo…

– Pero yo no hice nada, de veras

– Oye – dijo Afro – no seas tan cruel, quita esa cancioncita que me está volviendo loco…

– Oigan ¿Y si está diciendo la verdad?

– No te dejes engañar Shun, ya sabes como es él de mañoso y malvado. Y tú Kanon, puedo seguir así por horas así que confiesa de una buena vez por todas ¿Dónde tienes a Athena?

– ¿En que idioma quieres que te lo diga? ¡NO SE DE QUE HABLAS! – Seiya estaba dispuesto a seguir con su mortal tortura pero de pronto entrando por la puerta principal llegan Hyoga, Shiryu e Ikki a apoyarlos

– ¡Nii-san! – dijo Shun - Has venido a… ¿A qué has venido?

– No sé, estos dos me arrastraron hasta acá – respondió con fastidio mientras los otros lo dejaban en un lado

– Llegaron justo a tiempo

– ¿Afro? ¿Porque estás vestido de...?

– Mejor no preguntes

– ¿Jabú? – preguntó Shiryu extrañado al ver a esos caballeros en la escena del crimen – ¿Estos son nuestros refuerzos?

– Seiya – dijo Ikki hablando bajito – ¿Hay 88 caballeros en tooooda la orden del zodiaco y tenias que escoger como refuerzos precisamente a Afro y Jabú¿En que rayos estabas pensando?

– Eso mismo le dije yo, nii-san

Ahora sí Kanon, no podrás contra todos nosotros

El goldie estaba rodeado de iracundos caballeros que estaban que se los llevaba la tostada porque su quincena y la novela de las 9 estaban en riesgo por culpa de él, esas dos cosas tan sagradas eran demasiado importantes y estaban dispuestos a dar la vida misma por recuperarlos…

– ¡Ya quita eso o voy a ver dinos morados por todos lado el resto de mi vida! – dijo Kanon pues ya se había hasta rayado el disco de tanto que sonaba la mentada canción

– Pues entonces dime donde tienes a Athena ¡AHORAAAA!

– ¡Qué no sé nada! ¡Ya me hartaron!

– ¡Sopas! Ya se molestó

– ¡Ahora verán! Me hicieron ver a Barney 20 veces y lo pagarán muy caro ¡AHHHHHH! – de pronto rompe las cuerdas con que estaba atado y eleva su cosmo ante la mirada de trauma de todos...

– Errr...Seiya – preguntó Afro empezando a temer por su vida – …dime que esto lo tenias planeado

–Esto les enseñará a no meterse conmigo... ¡TORRENTE DEL MAR AZUL! – nuestros héroes con trabajo alcanzaron a quitarse y por poquito y no la cuentan… para fortuna de todos nadie salió herido...

Su ataque fue muy poderoso, pero no tenía la intención de matarnos… es una distracción…

– ¡Ya no está¡No dejen que se escape!

Todos se levantan rápidamente y salen corriendo tras él, sabían que si lo perdían de vista nunca encontrarían a Athena y por consecuencia perderían el tan preciado salario. Se dirigieron a la playa, iban todos encarrerados cuando de repente se toparon con _alguien_...

– ¡Chicos! Hola ¿Cómo están? – preguntó Saori que estaba muy tranquila tomando el sol como si nada

– Lo siento Saori – dijo Seiya – …no tengo tiempo de platicar contigo... ahora mismo debo ir a salvarte de las garras de Kanon y... un momento… – dijo después de razonar unos segundos… no, no leyeron mal, dije razonar – ¡Saori! ¡Estás a salvo!

– Claro ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? – dijo con toda la calma del mundo mientras le daba un trago a su piña colada

– ¿Cómo lograste escapar de Kanon? – preguntó sorprendido Hyoga

– ¿Kanon? Yo no he visto a Kanon en meses

– ¿Cómo es posible? – preguntó Afro

– ¿Afro? ¿Por qué estás vestido de...?

– Mejor no preguntes... – dijeron los otros

Los chicos estaban algo confundidos, les dio mucho coraje que ellos se estaban partiendo el lomo como siempre y ella sentadota esperando a ver a que horas la rescatan y lo peor es que ella juraba que no tenía noticias de Kanon ¿Entonces?

– Ya les dije… no he visto a Kanon para nada…

– Pero pensamos que te había secuestrado él

– Claro que no

– Seiya – preguntó Shiryu lanzándole una mirada asesina – ¿No dijiste que fue Kanon?

– Estaba seguro, el guardia me dijo que a Saori la secuestró un hombre alto, fuerte, poderoso y de cabellos azules... – respondió tratando de defenderse

– ¿Y sólo por eso pensaste que fue Kanon?... ¿Sabes a cuantos hombres conocemos con esa descripción? Por ejemplo estoy yo… – dijo Ikki

– Mi maestro Camus... – continuó Hyoga – También están Milo, Bud y Cyd... hasta Afro pudo hacer sido

– ¿Y entonces?

Seiya ahora si que no entendía nada. Todos estaban pensando quién si no fue Kanon se había traído a Saori a este lugar y de repente como por milagro se les prendió el foco a todos… sí, Seiya también… bueno eso pasa una vez cada 100,000 años

– ¡POSEIDÓN!

– Saori ¿Julián Solo te trajo aquí?

– Sí, pero...

– ¡Infeliz! lo voy a matar

– ¡Vamos! – ya todos estaban dispuestos a ir a buscarlo para romperle su mandarina en gajos cuando de repente Saori los detuvo

– Esperen ¿De donde sacaron que yo estaba secuestrada?

– Los guardias me lo dijeron – respondió Seiya

– ¿En serio?

– Bueno... no me dijeron que la había secuestrado... me dijeron que se la había llevado y pues... yo pensé que...

– Ahí está el error – dijo Ikki – Seiya "_PENSÓ_"

– Pero...pero...y los guardias que estaban inconscientes...

– ¿Te refieres a esos dos vagos, de seguro estaban borrachos cuando los encontraste. A mi nadie me ha secuestrado. Julián me invitó a venir a esta playa y yo acepté. ¿Cómo decir que no si es tan hermoso este lugar? Lo único malo es que se llama el terrorífico templo del muerto gimiente y no se por qué...

– Seiya... – dijo Hyoga con una mirada asesina en el rostro y enrollándose las mangas de la camisa

– ...eso quiere decir...

– ...que todo este tiempo hemos estado peleando...

– ... y arriesgando nuestras vidas...

–¡PARA NADAAAAAAA! – los chicos de bronce tenían un repentino deseo de asesinar a alguien y Seiya empezando a temer por su vida empezó a retroceder poco a poco

– Je, je, notaron que dije "_creo_" que alguien secuestró a Saori

– ¡Infeliz!

– ¡Te vamos a dar tu merecido!

– Ahora verás... ¡POLVO DE DIAMANTES!

– ¡ROSAS PIRAÑAS!

– ¡DRAGÓN NACIENTE!

– ¡GOLPE DE UNICORNIO!

– ¡AVE FÉNIX!

–¡TORMENTA NEBULAR!

Momento…¿Shun tratando de asesinar? Bueno, después de todo es hermano de Ikki ¿No? Después del mortal ataque, Seiya salió disparado por los aires

– Listo, con eso aprenderá

– ¿Y ahora que hacemos? – preguntó Hyoga tratando de ver hasta donde había ido a parar Seiya

– Estamos en la playa ¿No? Pues aprovechemos – ya todos se iban muy contentos cuando de repente _alguien_ aparece con cara de pocos amigos

– ¿A dónde creen que van?

– ¡KANON!

– Errr...chicos, mejor me voy para que arreglen sus problemitas ¡Bay! – la loca de Saori se va dejando a los pobres santos en tremendo problema….

– ¡Creyeron que podían salvarse muy fácilmente!

– Pero nosotros no tuvimos la culpa… todo fue culpa del menso de Seiya…

– Te diría que acabaras con él pero eso ya lo hicimos nosotros je, je, je

– A mi no me importa, alguien va a tener que pagar...

– Ay, no te lo tomes tan a pecho ... – dijo Jabú – no es para tanto, fue un pequeño mal entendido... ¿Verdad chicos?... ¿Chicos?... – Los vemos detrás buscando la salida más próxima...

– Ahí te ves Jabú

– No me abandonen

– ¿No que siempre has querido ser el héroe? Pues ahora es cuando

– No se van a ningún lado ¡Todos morirán! – dijo Kanon con una mirada psicópata en el rostro, en eso, que llega Julián Sólo

– Oigan, de casualidad ¿No han visto a Saori por aquí?

– No interrumpas ¿Qué no ves que estoy a punto de matar? – de pronto a Hyoga se le prendió el foco

– Oye Shun

– Dime

– ¿Tú sabes quién ha estado saliendo con la hermana de Julián?

– Ah sí, no recuerdo su nombre¿Cómo se llamaba?... Kanon ¿Tú sabes cómo se llama?...

– ¿QUÉ?

– ¡Glup!

– ¿QUÉ DIJISTE DE MI HERMANA? – Julián estaba enfurecido… con su hermanita nadie se metía…

– Este...no, no dijo nada… – dijo Kanon alegando demencia

– Pero él dijo que...

– No le hagas caso a estos mocosos, mejor ve con Saori que te está esperando, es más, yo te acompaño – se alejan los dos y los de bronce lograron salvar su pellejo

– ¡Ja, ja, ja! Miedoso

– Bueno, ya nos salvamos. Vamos a la playa

– ¡Pamba salvaje al que llegue al último!

Y una vez más, todo está bajo control gracias a... los chicos de bronce. Nuestros héroes rescataron a Saori que en realidad nunca estuvo secuestrada y se deshicieron de Kanon que en realidad jamás fue su enemigo... pero lograron rescatar la valiosa quincena… todos estaban muy felices... bueno, todos menos uno...

–¡Auch! – vemos a Seiya tirado cerca de un árbol en bastante mal estado – Todavía no entiendo. ¿Saori estaba secuestrada sí o no? ¿Por qué me dejan con la duda? ¿Fue Kanon o Julián? ¿Alguien sabe? ¡Hey¡ Alguien que me diga!

Fin.


End file.
